


Happy New Year

by BananasofThorns



Series: All my unfinished shit [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, New Year's Kiss, No I totally didn't just reuse my other fic what do you mean, that's a lie I definitely did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Tony doesn’t even remember falling asleep but the next thing he knows, there’s a camera in his face and his side is comfortably warm.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So sue me for just stealing my Star Wars fic and changing names. It works, okay?

Tony doesn’t even remember falling asleep but the next thing he knows, there’s a camera in his face and his side is comfortably warm. Peter doesn’t even have the decency to look guilty. Pepper does, but the effect is ruined slightly by the laughing glint in her eyes. Tony looks to Wong and Rhodey for help, but they’ve both got shit-eating grins on their faces. Tony uses his free arm to flip them off.

“Sorry, Mister Stark,” Peter whispers, careful not to wake Stephen. “I couldn’t help it, you guys looked adorable.”

Tony is torn between protesting that he always looks adorable, cuddling Stephen or not, and protesting that it’s kind of creepy to take pictures of people when they’re asleep. “What time is it?” He asks instead.

“About five minutes until midnight,” Pepper replies. “We were going to wake you after Peter got his picture.”

Tony nods, still slightly annoyed, as Rhodey unmutes the TV and turns the volume down, so they can hear it but it doesn’t disturb Stephen. The penthouse is close enough to Times Square that they can distantly hear the crowds counting down. Stephen shifts but doesn’t wake up when the fireworks go off, and Tony presses a completely platonic kiss to the top of his head.

“Happy New Year, Stephen,” he mutters, flipping off Rhodey again when he wolf-whistles quietly.


End file.
